


【翔润/pwp】粘腻

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203





	【翔润/pwp】粘腻

“まっちゃん……想要。”  
松本润觉得自己一定是脑子坏掉了才会答应那个人做这种事。  
当时樱井翔可怜兮兮地眨巴着眼睛，嘟着嘴目不转睛地盯着他，一副可怜又可爱到不行的样子，叫松本心疼又喜欢。他之前踢球的时候不小心摔断了腿，打着石膏在床上躺了两三个月，松本下了课就一直跑医院来照顾他，又是递笔记又是送饭，端茶送水的忙进忙出，就连来查房的小护士都眼熟他了之后笑着说，樱井同学可真的有个好弟弟啊。  
谁是你弟弟，听了这话的松本拧着浓眉瞪他，垂下的手灵活地探进樱井的被褥下狠狠掐了他一把，嘴上还是对着漂亮的小姐姐笑着道谢说“我哥哥多谢您照顾了”，把樱井看得又是想笑又是想哭——松本这下掐得疼得他哆嗦了一下，护士姐姐一离开病房他就把人拉下来按着亲了好一会作为报复。  
松本被亲得喘不过气来，他想推他又不敢太用力，虽然医生说樱井已经没什么大碍了但他还是记挂着没拆石膏的小腿——等下周你好了，看我怎么教训你这个假病号，被放开之后他面色潮红地哼了一声让那人不由得发笑。  
“笑什么？”  
他皱着眉假装严肃，冷冷地瞟了一眼憋着笑的樱井翔，看了眼时间发现快到结束探视的点了，就给他掖了掖被角让黄毛的学生会长躺好，“我要走了。”  
“陪我一会嘛。”  
樱井对着他撒娇，他觉得自己这个小男友真的是说不出的可爱，明明长成这样一副抖S时尚番长的高冷模样其实内里就是只粘人的小奶狗，他骨折之后把松本急得恨不得住在病房里就差直接给他喂饭了——后来都是樱井看了好几次那人趴在他床边睡得迷迷糊糊，不安地缩着身子又不敢碰到他的腿，那副可怜又黏糊的模样之后劝他回家休息才不甘心地回家了。他又不是不能照顾自己，但松本的关怀确实让樱井十分受用，也就心安理得地受了他极致体贴的照顾、美到不行的同时还理所当然地吃豆腐瞎摸，反正松本也不敢随便动他。  
“现在想让我留下了？”  
那人瞟了他一眼，在樱井情况逐渐转好之后他也就没再坚持一直要陪着他做治疗了，年轻人恢复能力强加上樱井本人身体也好，也没什么好再担心的。松本还惦记着他之前对护士开的玩笑，故作冷淡地转身就走，“哥哥好好照顾自己哦。”  
“别、润，今天有点事想让你帮忙……”樱井见他真的要走连忙挽留，想着今晚不会又要一个人无聊了吧——他自从骨折就没和松本做过，还是太年轻的大学生一腔旺盛的精力无处发泄，何况美人在怀却吃不到的痛苦让他备受折磨。松本还像没事人一样每天在他面前晃来晃去，正值盛夏，医院的空调效果再强劲也让忙着跑前跑后的松本起了一层薄汗，撩起衬衫下摆的时候他眼睛都看直了，偶尔穿着短裤走过的时候白皙细嫩的大腿和线条优美的小腿让樱井止不住地咽口水。  
天地良心，这要是赶着他平时都不知道按着松本润操了几次了——樱井盯着自己架高的腿恨铁不成钢，夏天松本难得穿得没几件的时候他偏偏骨折了，看得到吃不到真是这世上最痛苦的事。  
他看着年轻恋人漂亮的侧脸，心里突然有了一个主意。

“什么事？”  
松本叉着腰看他，樱井一向是因为明天的课程而赶着他回家休息的，主动让他留下来陪也倒是少见。他觉得有趣，拉了个凳子坐到床边，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着樱井的鬓角——他真的对樱井翔夏日限定的剃鬓角和大风吹完全没有半点抵抗力，而那人也太清楚自己戳他的点在哪，好多次他都故意用低音炮在他耳边磨蹭，反反复复喊着“まっちゃん”然后就好整以暇地看着他颤抖着手指解开衣服把自己完全交给他——“先说好了，太过分的要求不行哦。”  
“不会的，”那人笑着看他，声线低沉撩得松本耳根发软，手被樱井拉过探进被子里，撒娇样地粘着他不放，“我们都好久没做了……我好想你……  
“……まっちゃん。”  
松本一僵，他当然知道自己手下现在是什么，樱井火热而坚硬的欲望灼烧着他的手心让他心神不宁，加上对方嘴上不断地撩拨让他身子发软无力。他对樱井从来没有什么原则可言，松本咬着下唇想，一切对方的要求他都愿意答应然后积极配合——何况这也不是个太过分的请求，他们的确是憋得够久了。  
脑海里回想起过去欢爱的场景，被樱井压在床上激烈地操干到射满床单、在穴里温吞但有力的抽插磨得心痒难耐、抱着对方的脖子达到高潮的场面一一在他眼前闪过，松本摇了摇头把这些不恰当的幻想赶出脑海，他还是觉得不行，樱井还打着石膏呢怎么动啊？  
樱井敏锐地注意到他泛红的耳尖，心下了然，松本实在太好懂了，看来今晚也不会太难过——他抓着对方的手暗示性地顶了顶胯，松本纤长的手指在他的欲望上滑动几下让樱井更硬了，“求你了まっちゃん，我真的憋得不行了……”  
他看着樱井的眼睛，知道对方是认真的，叹了口气还是像他一如既往那样屈服了，但是松本也没打算做全套，帮樱井弄出来就够了吧？他这么想着，然后掀开了被子坐到床沿，主动握住樱井勃起的肉棒，隔着裤子摸了一下。“要我帮你口出来吗？”松本犹豫着开口，他平时是不愿意做这种事的，但在恋人的请求下他也可以暂时放下洁癖，毕竟他是樱井翔啊。  
樱井沉默了一下，他觉得自己不大好，美貌过人的小男朋友在医院的病床旁埋在他两腿间为他口交，光是想象这样的画面他感觉自己快要发疯，他拉着松本的手扯下自己的衣服，饱胀的欲望立刻弹跳出来打在松本的手心，腺液打湿了他的手指一片晶莹让樱井看得眼红，“可以吗？”  
“嗯……”  
那人瞪了他一眼却没有半点威胁成分，松本毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他腿间，闷着声音让他分开一点，然后就小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔了一下饱胀的顶端。樱井被这突如其来的刺激激得软了腰，他撑住松本的头让他含进去，缓慢地进出着火热的口腔和紧致的喉咙，松本被他顶得泪水涟涟眼角泛红，艰难地抬起头用湿润的上目线看他，一副可怜到不行的样子。他现在看起来尤其软乎，樱井的尺寸过人把松本的小嘴塞得满满的，连脸颊上的肉都顶出来一点，他伸手去托着沉甸甸的囊袋揉搓，撸动着抚慰含不进去的根部，不时用小舌去缠上肉棒吸吮，含混不清地问他，“翔君舒服吗？”  
“啧……まっちゃん真棒。”  
樱井被他来回用嘴套弄了半天也没有想射的感觉，松本只觉得自己下颌酸痛，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角滴落在床单上让他红了脸，想起这是在医院就愈发害羞起来。温柔的恋人怕他累着，在最后关头倒吸了一口凉气就强行把自己抽了出来，然后拉着松本的手射在了他手里，白浊在指尖爆开，樱井还不忘抚摸他小男朋友的脸，“没事吧？”  
“唔嗯……”松本摇摇头，他拿过旁边的水杯喝了一大口水漱口，咳了半天才转过来瞪了樱井一眼，语气粘腻得让樱井心痒不已，“我嘴都酸了！”  
“嗯嗯，辛苦你了。”  
樱井看着他把被子拉上，有些疲惫的人想站起来离开却被他拉住了手腕，松本疑惑地看了他一眼，他看着自己手上的白浊只想赶紧去洗手免得弄脏床单，“干什么？你先休息吧，我来收拾。”  
“まっちゃん、我还没结束呢……”  
他委屈巴巴地看着松本，对方惊讶的表情让他有些好笑，松本像是不明白似的，迷迷糊糊地说“不是已经帮你弄出来了吗”，这才指着自己再次硬挺的下身，上面还沾满了白浊和透明的液体，语气黏糊地倒是显得像是他才是被松本欺负的那个，完全没有半点平时在学生会叱咤风云的气场，“你看我忍了多久嘛……一次怎么可能够啦。小润你还要给我口，刺激得我又硬了……”  
“喂！”  
自己下面不争气就不要推到我身上啊！松本想要说他又把冲到嘴边的话缩回去，他也明白樱井的意思，就算是平时他们做爱一次也不能结束——精力旺盛的变态，松本腹诽，你倒是考虑一下我在下面的感受啊！  
“まっちゃん……”  
樱井也不说别的，只是一遍接一遍地喊着他的名字，小狮子仿佛嫩得像只奶猫可爱得紧，松本难得看他示弱的一面也觉得被磨得受不了，只好顺着他的意思问他，“你想要什么？你现在打着石膏怎么做？”  
恶趣味的那人就像是等着他这话似的，樱井笑嘻嘻地接口，一看就是早有预谋，他伸手将松本揽进怀里去探向他鼓鼓囊囊的下体，手法熟练地揉搓着让他娇喘出声，强行推开他的手樱井又将下巴搭在他的肩上，和那人对视。樱井笑着说出他意料之外的荤话，松本一下子红了耳朵，“你来动不就好啦。”  
“我才不要！”  
松本下意识地拒绝，声音有点大了他自己都吓了一跳，时间已晚住院部里也静悄悄的，外面空荡荡的走廊里偶尔才有一两个查房的护士经过，他吓得赶紧捂住嘴把头要得像拨浪鼓，“不行不行，不可以插进来——这可是医院！”  
“有什么关系？没人会进来的。”  
樱井耐心地劝导着他的男朋友，对方一开始怎么说也不肯屈服，咬着下唇一副被欺负狠了的样子，他抱着松本和他接吻，两人黏黏乎乎地交缠着舌尖，松本被他亲得恍惚的时候樱井像往常一样耍手段，用低音炮轰炸着那人通红的耳尖，“好不好嘛，我真的很想要润……求你了。”  
“也没有套……润滑也没有，你拿什么做啊……”  
他听着松本的话知道自己离成功不远了，暧昧地用早就勃起的肉棒顶了顶他的腰，对方脸一红但也没动弹，樱井笑着摸他的屁股，“有这个不就好了？”  
“嗯……”

啊、怎么会变成这样呢……  
松本跨坐在那人身上，樱井粗壮的肉棒还在他穴里插着，被撑得满满当当的穴道湿软而紧致，他的恋人被松本身体的火热绞得头疼，两人身上都覆着一层汗，情色的麝香味弥漫着充斥了整间病房。他恍惚着想，下一个在这张床上睡的病人会想到他们在这里做过这种事情吗？像是发现了他的出神，樱井不满地顶了顶胯让他瞬间呻吟出声，他自己坐上去的时候完全感到了被破开内壁的痛楚和饱胀感，而樱井粗长的肉棒正好抵上他的深处，蹭过敏感点的时候浑身像是过了电般畅快，许久未得到浇灌的身子敏感而生涩不已，却在他微微扭腰的时候让他爽得软了腰，只得呜咽着靠在樱井胸前，“太深了……”  
“太久没做……你好紧，”樱井拍了一下他的臀，松本的屁股柔软得恰到好处，圆润而挺翘让他每次都爱不释手，他把玩揉捏着他白皙的臀肉露出笑容，“放松一点。”  
松本也知道他僵着身子两人都讨不到好，努力让自己放松，饥渴的后穴蠕动着挤出一点蜜液来，樱井笑着摸了一把两人连接的部分，果然是一手的潮湿，“まっちゃん很喜欢吧？来，自己动吧。”  
“呜、啊好疼……太大了……”  
适应之后他呻吟着自己上下动着腰，按着樱井的手臂前后小幅度套弄着，让肉棒戳着自己的敏感点爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，情不自禁地说出爱语，松本凑上去送上自己的嘴唇，在樱井柔软丰厚的唇瓣摩擦，“好喜欢……好舒服、翔君……啊……”  
樱井这边倒是被他撩得不行，松本的动作太轻柔了，他相信那人可以舒服，但他这边却是吊在半空中的饱胀和快感并存，他干脆架起松本的手臂让他直起身子，然后按住肩膀用力往下一按——  
“啊啊、太深了！”  
完全坐下之后松本只感觉小穴又疼又爽，前所未有的快感如浪潮般席卷而来，他尖叫着抱着樱井的脖子，发出过分软糯的呜咽却使那人更加兴奋，“怎么……啊、好大好胀呜……翔君、小穴要坏掉了……”  
“不会坏掉的，”樱井安慰他，亲吻着他汗流浃背的身子，嘴上却还是一个劲地调戏他，“你看你下面这张小嘴不是吃得很开心吗？まっちゃん是不是很饿？”  
“呜……翔君不要欺负我了……”  
尽管这次被要求自己动，但在以往的性爱里主导的一方却总是樱井，每次松本被操软了腰就会老老实实埋在床单里抬起屁股乖乖迎合对方的攻势，这样亲自坐下来的感觉新奇中带着异样的快感，松本不知什么时候眼含泪水，被欺负过头了软绵绵地推他，“要不是翔君自己骨折……”  
“现在开始怪我了？”  
樱井笑着逗他，肉棒还插在他屁股里，松本被撑得难受却难以得到释放，只好乖乖地学着他刚才的动作，把自己撑起来之后用力坐下，两人在这反复的简单动作中直喘粗气，几十下之后松本哭着求他，“啊……我不行了……翔君、好累……”  
“我也……你慢慢来，别急。”  
再动了几十下之后樱井也借着力温吞地操他，松本最后关头哭叫了一声就高潮了，混乱地喊他哥哥，过度的精神刺激和紧缩的肉穴疯狂地榨取着樱井的精液，来不及抽出来的恋人被迫射了他满满一穴，松本哭得都喘不上气，眼睛通红声音沙哑，“你怎么就……”  
“抱歉抱歉，你夹得太紧我一下没忍住……”  
那人双手合十地跟他道歉，极尽温柔地抚摸着松本柔顺的黑发，他抱着松本的细腰不放，把人按在床上让他躺下，“先休息一下吧，乖。”  
两人挤一张单人床自然说不上舒服，松本困得迷糊还挂念着樱井的腿，小心翼翼地把自己缩成一小团靠在樱井怀里，眼睛都睁不开还喃喃自语着“等你腿好了我才跟你做……混蛋翔君”，樱井被他可爱的样子逗笑，眼里是化不开的无限温柔。  
“润，我好喜欢你。”  
“唔嗯……”在和睡意作斗争的人迷迷糊糊地回答他，声音低低的但奶声奶气叫樱井格外喜欢，他把人搂紧不放，把脑袋埋在松本肩上露出一个满足的笑容，只听那人说，“我也……好喜欢翔君……”  
“睡吧。”  
正如樱井翔还有松本润，他们还有无限的明天值得期待。


End file.
